Vampires
by MRS1998
Summary: Sherlock and Watson have a run in with some blood thirsty vampires. To bad for Watson that he has a rare blood type.


Sherlock Fanfiction- Vampires

It's short but that don't mean it ain't good

"Come on Watson" said Sherlock.

"Where are we going?" Asked Watson.

"To the abandoned warehouse down the road where that man was killed" replied Sherlock.

"The man who had the strange bite marks on his neck and no blood left in his body?" Asked Watson.

"That's the one" replied Sherlock.

"What if the killer is there?" Asked Watson.

"Have you got your revolver?" Asked Sherlock.

"Yes" replied Watson.

"Theres your answer then" said Sherlock.

"Do you have yours?" Asked Watson.

"Yes" replied Sherlock.

"Good" said Watson.

Sherlock was wearing his usual scruffy clothing and his hair was a mess as usual and Watson was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white shirt with brown, leather suspenders but nothing else as it was fairly warm.

They continued to walk down the street until they reached the warehouse and walked in, Watson with his revolver high. They were very cautious whilst walking around as the killer could have returned.

"Sherlock I have a bad feeling about this place can we go?" asked Watson.

"Absolutely my dear Watson, if you've got a bad feeling then I take that as a invitation to leave" said Sherlock with complete trust.

They started walking back through the room towards the door but before they could reach it all of the candles in the room went out and then back on again and when they turned back on they were surrounded by pale men in black capes with one looking like the leader. Watson and Sherlock stood back to back pointing their guns at the men but knew they were outnumbered.

"Put your weapons down or die" said the lead man.

Watson and Sherlock made eye contact and both decided to put the weapons down as they didn't stand a chance agaist a dozen or so large men. They placed their guns and knives on the floor and kicked them away and were collected by one of the men who looked to be the biggest and buffest.

"Do you smell that boys?" Asked the lead man after sniffing the air.

"Mmmm" said all of the other men who were also sniffing.

"Which one of you have blood of the type O+?" asked the lead man.

Watson swallowed hard. "Me" said Watson. "why?" he asked.

"Grab him and restrain the other" ordered the lead man.

"Yes sir" said the other men.

They started to advance on Sherlock and Watson and Sherlock did his best to protect Watson but was restrained by three men and watson was grabbed by another two, one of which being the buffest one.

"Watson" shouted Sherlock with concern.

"It's okay Sherlock, I'll be fine" said Watson.

Even though it was pointless Sherlock still struggled to get out of the mens grip and go to Watson who was also struggling as he was taken to the lead man and made to kneel facing Sherlock and away from the lead man.

"Mmmmmm smell that blood. My name is Dracula and even though you probably won't believe me I am a vampire and so are these men and you my boy have got a very rare blood type which is very inviting to a vampire such as myself so unfortunately for you I'm going to suck all of the blood out of you till your near death (after hearing that and seeing watson pale sherlock struggled even more) then I'm going to leave and your friend can take you to get help at a hospital, if you make it that long" said Dracula.

"Your fucking bonkers mate" said Watson who then received a kick in the ribs.

"You should show respect to those who are more superior then you" said Dracula.

"Should I now?" Asked Watson who got another kick in the ribs.

"Leave him alone" shouted Sherlock.

"No I don't think I will. Make sure they are both secured" said Dracula.

The men tightened there hold on the two men and then Dracula started to approach Watson who looked around to see that he now had two sharp fangs instead of dull teeth and started struggling even more to get out of the mens grip. All sherlock could do was watch as Dracula who now had two sharp fangs approached his best friend who was struggling in the mens hold.

"Please leave him alone" begged Sherlock.

"No" said Dracula.

All Sherlock could do is watch as Dracula knelt behind Watson and one of the men grabbed Watsons hair pulling his head to the side to expose his neck filled with blood pumping veins. Waston was still struggling to get away but it was futile. Dracula then sunk his fangs into Watsons neck making him whimper in pain and started sucking his blood. Watson was still struggling but was getting weaker by the minute as he was losing more and more blood so the struggling was getting less powerful. He was getting paler and his eyes were barley open. His body went limp as he fell into unconscious but that didn't make Dracula stop drinking. His breathing was shallow and laboured and he looked paler by the second.

"That's enough please stop, your gonna kill him" said Sherlock as he struggled in the mens no wait vampires hold.

Dracula then removed his teeth from Watsons neck to reveal two small puncture wounds that were still bleeding and licked his lips to rid them of blood. His men then released their hold on Watson who just fell limply to the ground, hitting his head when he landed.

"Let me go please I have to help him" shouted Sherlock trying to pull away from the grip of the three vampires.

Dracula then nodded and the men released Sherlock who ran straight over to Watson and turned his onto his back and held him in his arms. He was way to pale and his skin was cold to the touch but he was breathing, just. He then looked behind him to find the vampires gone so he scooped Watson up and ran outside and down the street to their carriage and put him as comfortable as possible into it and covered him in coats and blackets to warm him up.

"Sherlock" mumbled Watson.

"Oh my god Watson I'm so sorry I'm taking you too the hospital now just hold on" said Sherlock.

"Sherlock, hurts" said Watson in pain.

"What does?" Asked Sherlock.

"Everything" replied Watson who then shut his eyes and whimpered in pain.

It made Sherlocks blood boil seeing his best friend in so much pain because of a bloody mythical creature.

"Okay Watson just hold on till we get to the hospital so you can have some morphine" said Sherlock .

"Kay" mumbled Watson and who then snuggled more into the warmth covering him.

They arrived at the hospital ten minutes afterwards and Sherlock carried Watson into the hospital and told some doctors what happened and that he needs a blood transfusion and something for shock and he was immediately wheeled away.

Sherlock sat in the waiting room for a full three hours for any news on Watson and then a doctor came into the room and went over to him.

"Are you here for Dr Watson?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes is he okay" asked Sherlock.

"He's alive. Im Dr Matthewson by the way, what's your name sir?" Said the doctor.

"Sherlock Holmes sir now please is Watson going to make it?" Asked Sherlock.

"He's going to make it but I am very surprised that he survived. He had barely any blood in his body at all and he's also lucky we had enough of his blood type as it's very rare. He also had two cracked ribs and a broken one and by the looks of the shoe marks, by someone with very big feet, and bruises on his body which look to be caused by being restrained and also a minor concussion" said the doctor.

"Yes sir not to be rude but I know what his injuries are because I was there when he got them" said Sherlock. "Can I see him please" asked Sherlock.

"Yes of course, follow me" said the doctor.

He was led into Watsons room. He looked at Watson and noticed he looked considerably better and had more color in his cheeks which was a good sign. He sat in the seat next to his bed and held his hand in his.

"When can he go home doc? I'm sure he'd much rather be at Baker Street" Asked Sherlock.

"If the transfusion goes okay he should be able go go home in about two days" replied the doctor.

"Okay thanks doc" said Sherlock.

The doctor then left.

"Well old boy you definitely gave me a scare" said Sherlock.

"You weren't drunk dry by a vampire" said Watson.

"Ah your awake good and I kno that's why I was scared" said Sherlock.

"Heyy im okay im still here its gonna take more than a mythical creature to kill me dear chap" said Watson.

"That it is dearest Watson that it is" said Sherlock.

FINISHED


End file.
